


party with maria

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors make all of the marvel women lesbians, it’s what they deserve: the anthology series [1]
Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, at a party, defi banging it out after that party, little drunk, maria is my gf, nat and maria threesome please, sorry im gay, str8 men that can’t behave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: sam hits on maria at the avengers party. she’s spoken for.





	party with maria

“well, well, well,” maria laughed as sam wilson walked to the bar where she was having a drink, mid conversation with natasha. “don’t you scrub up well?”

“i don’t usually mix business with pleasure, but i thought i’d indulge myself for one night.” she smiled at him, only half turned as natasha gave her a knowing look from across the bar. 

“definitely worth it.” he stressed, looking her up and down in her red dress. 

“don’t even think about it wilson.” natasha said, squinting her eyes at him slightly.

“hey! i’m just playing he said.” and proceeded to order himself a drink. natasha and maria continued their conversation regardless of him listening in.

“yeah it’s been good, there’s been a lot going on lately so tonight is my shot at helping clear the air with my work.” maria continued, still sipping on her wine. 

“it’s hard, i get it. it’s definitely not easy for any of us.” natasha took a quick swig of whiskey straight from the bottle, eliciting a laugh from maria. “you’re so lucky you found someone who gets your work, without ever being part of it.”

“coulda told me you’re spoken for, i might not have shot my shot.” sam leaned in, clearly slightly intoxicated from the long night. 

“speaking of...” natasha started, making maria and sam turn in sync. 

maria smiled brightly, seeing you had finally come out of the bathroom. your white dress was beautiful, definitely too low cut for the semi-work party, but maria had enjoyed seeing people stare, and then for them to realise you were spoken for. 

“i afraid, sam,” maria said, kissing you lightly on the cheek as you accepted a drink from natasha at the bar. “you’re not really my type.” maria and you gave nat a little thank you and a goodbye before hooking up and wandering back into the chaos of the main party. 

you were hot couple, nat was happy to admit that, watching the pair of you walk away happily. definitely a couple she’d like to be with, but now wasn’t the time. sam turned to nat with an agape mouth, making her chuckle.


End file.
